How to Train your Dragon- Astrid's POV
by googlegravity
Summary: The title really says it. HTTYD from Astrids Point of View.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited about it! I want it to be the best it can be, so, if you have and comments on how to make it better, please tell me! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

I awoke to the sounds screams, and the smell of fire. With out even looking out the door, I knew that the dragons were here.

I ran out side to meet the others, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Houses were burning already and we scrambled for the buckets of water.

The dragons come so often, everyone has lost track. They do terrible damage to our village, burning down houses and stealing our food. But we are vikings, and we fight them off. Or at least, we try.

Stoick the Vast, the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, says that we stay as a warning to the dragons. That we're tough, and we won't run away when things get tough.

I think the dragons are okay with it because we keep supplying food.

The teens and I put out a fire on one of the houses right as a fire bomb lands behind us. The others scramble to get more water, but I slow down as I go past the blacksmiths shop.

Hiccups there, and as usual, being no help whatsoever. I can tell that he's jealous of us, he wants to help, but his father won't let him.

Hiccup is Stoick's son, believe it or not. The chief is protective, I heard once that he was supposed to send Hiccup out to see as a baby, since he was a runt, but Stoick couldn't do it.

*He should have though* I thought, *then the village would be safer*

Hiccup had a tendency to wreck havoc during these dragon attacks, he always wants to kill the devils. He never can though, it always ends in disaster, and further damage the village.

I'm brought back to reality by the sounds of a high pitched scream. I turn around and see Hiccup running away from a Monstrous Nightmare.

Are you kidding me? Did he try and kill it?

Hiccup hides behind a pole, right as the Nightmare blasts fire. He looks to the one side of the fire, inching around the wood, but he's looking the wrong way. The Monstrous Nightmare comes up the other side, and is about to attack. I have to stop this. I start to run for Hiccup, to keep him from being killed, but Stoick beats me to it, fighting of the Dragon with his bear hands. The Nightmare flies away, along with the rest of the beasts. The pole that Hiccup hid behind crumbled, and fell down.

"Sorry dad." Hiccup mutters.

Stoick looks beyond mad.

"I know this looks bad," Hiccup continues, "but I caught a Night Fury."

The teens laugh, but I frown. When is Hiccup going to get his head out of the clouds?

No one has ever gotten close to a Night Fury and survived, let alone hit one. Especially not Hiccup. He's a runt, he always was, and always will be. He can barely lift an axe, he could never kill a dragon.

I can see the disappointment in Stoick's face, "Make sure he gets home all right." He orders to Gobber.

Gobber smacks him on the head as they walk by. Snotlout teases Hiccup, but Gobber, being protective of Hiccup, shoves Snotlout down.

 _Why would Stock save Hiccup? He's such a mistake, he ruins everyone's lives. Everyone hates him._

I grimace at my thoughts. I do know why they kept Hiccup, because Stoick loves him. I guess not everyone hates him. I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I'm tying to control myself by not posting too much, too fast, but I saw that people actually started LIKING this, and I couldn't resist! I probably won't be posting this much, especially in the summer (so much to do!) but I love writing, and I hope to do this lots!**

"Hey Astrid," Snotlout calls, "you going to the training tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say, holding back my grin. I may hate Snotlout, but I'm excited for the Warrior Training. For years, my family has gone out, fighting dragons. It's just what the Hoffersons do. I always wanted to go out, and kill the beasts, but they didn't let me. I was left to put out fires.

But the warrior training would change everything, and I would become a full member of the Hairy Hooligans.

•••

When I woke up the next morning, there was dread that filled my entire body. I had never felt it before, and wasn't expecting it to come, not on this day that I had excitedly been anticipating my entire life. But when I woke up, I realized what this training was about. I wasn't to get me off of fire duty. It was going to train me to fight, to continue this ongoing and never-ending war between us and the dragons, started long before my time. It was going to enter me into something bigger than myself. It was going to show me the pain that war brought, and the death the dragons we fought against brought.

But there's no going back.

I repeated that to myself as I walked to the arena. I stepped in with the rest of the teens, muttering it one more time, "There's no going back," and I was ready.

Silence filled my body, for what seemed like forever, but was probably a second, and commotion was brought back.

"I'm hoping for some serious mauling," I heard Ruffnut say, "like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Right," I replied, "it's only worth it if you get a scar put of it."

I couldn't believe this situation. Was I the only one here terrified?

"Yeah," I heard a voice, dripping with sarcasm. "Pain, love it."

What in Thor's name was Hiccup doing here? We're here to train for war, and Hiccup thinks he can just walk in?

"Can I get switched to the class with the cool vikings in it?" Snotlout sneers, "Is there someone I can talk to or..." he rambles on as the twins laugh at his attempts of humor.

I was exasperated. Was no one taking this seriously? We had all seen the attacks, and we're just going to joke around?

Gobbler finally walks in after what feels like too long. We form a scraggly line in front of him. He starts naming off the dragons that we will face, and I feel a cold sweat down the back of my neck. I was so frustrated with myself for feeling nervous. This is the life that I want, that everyone wants. I am a viking for Thor's sake!

I hear someone mumbling. I slightly turn my head, not wanting to take my attention away from Gobber, and see that Fishlegs is naming off dragon stats.

"Will you stop that?" Gobber yells, stopping Fishlegs in his tracks.

"And finally," he continues, "the Gronkle".

I hear Fishlegs whisper a fact to Hiccup, but I was more concerned to see Gobber's hand on the lever that opens the gates to the Gronkle.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout sputters.

"I believe in learning on the job," Gobber chuckles.

For a moment, I'm frozen in my tracks.

The lever goes down.

The Gronkle flies forward.

I swallow my fears.

 **AN: Just to clarify: a lot of the dialogue is from the actual movie (DreamWorks** ** _How to Train Your Dragon_** **) and I do not own it. I will write more of the first lesson in the next chaoter, but this one was getting to long. Thank you all for reading this! You're all so awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I stopped right in the middle of the lesson, but I'll try and make it up to you guys and make this one longer!**

I fell onto my bed. That lesson was a disaster.

I rubbed my temples as I thought about what had happened earlier.

Gobbler had asked us what we had to have before fighting a dragon.

"A doctor?" Hiccup replied.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs added.

 _Are they serious? These were their type of answers?_ "A shield!" I yelled, trying not to let the exasperation show in my voice.

"Yes!" Gobbler answered, "If you have to choose between a sword and a shield, always choose the shield."

Everyone dived for the shields. This was ridiculous. No one knew what they were doing. We were like little lap-dogs to Gobber. He could tell us the a dragon can't fire if it's eating you, and we shove ourselves in its mouth.

I heard the twins fighting, bringing attention to themselves. I looked over to the Gronkle. It was ready to fire.

Before I could say something, the Gronkle fired, hitting the shield they both had held.

"How many shots does a Gronkle have?" Gobber hollared.

"Five?" Snotlout asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"No," Fishlegs replied, "six!"

"Correct!" Gobber called, "That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs threw his hands in the air in victory, but the Gronkle shot him.

"Fishlegs, you're out." Gobber noted.

I looked over, and saw Hiccup crouched against the wall, the shield straight in front of him. _He must have been forced into the training._ I thought. _Should I help him?_ But no one helped him, so I couldn't. I wish I could, but I can't.

"Hey Astrid," Snotlout said, activating my gag reflex, "I just moved into my parents basement. You should come over sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

I saw the Gronkle move towards us, and I darted away.

"Not, like, too much, just the perfect amo-"

"Snotlout, you're out." Gobber called, clearly enjoying this.

"Looks like its just you and me," Hiccup remarked.

"Nope, just you," I said, jumping away. The Gronkle fired at him, and I felt a twinge pain inside of me.

Hiccup's shield went flying, but the Gronkle kept pursuing him. Hiccup was cornered, and the Gronkle was about to fire. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Why couldn't I have helped him?_ I heard the shot. I looked over, and saw Hiccup was alive. Jly and relief filled my entire body, and saw that Gobber had saved him.

Gobber lowered his voice, "Remember, a dragon will always go in for the kill."

I sat up and looked out the window, it was getting dark. We had to meet in the great hall for dinner soon. I groaned. How could I face Hiccup. _I should have saved him. Why didn't I?_ Stoick can save him, Gobber can save him? Why can't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I've been getting reviews, and that makes me so happy! I am going to try and make chapters longer, and please, if you have ANY suggestions, let me know! Thanks for reading!**

I walk through the gates of the great hall. I must be early, its just me and *gulp* Snotlout.

"Hey babe," Snotlout said. I suppressed a laugh. He had lowered his voice to try and sound vikingly, but it didn't work, "you never answered me during training. You wanna come over and work out sometime? I've got the basement to myself."

"And you will always have the basement to yourself," I answered.

"Come on Astrid, you know you like me."

I groaned. Where did he get that idea from?

I opened my mouth to answer, but the doors swung open.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs called, "Wasn't training awesome! It was so cool to see how a Gronkle acts, up close."

"Yeah, wasn't it 'so cool' to get hit by one and everything?" I asked, teasing him. I knew Fishlegs was actually glad to be shot at by a dragon. For as long as I've known him, he's been amazed by the beasts.

"I actually-" Fishlegs started.

"Yeah, little Fishylegs here couldn't even pay enough attention to get away from a fat old dragon."

Fishlegs looked down. I couldn't believe Snotlout was acting this way!

"Keep in mind that you got hit by the same fat old dragon." I said, making Fishlegs smile.

"Shut up," Snotlout grunted, "besides, you don't have to act this way, you know you love me!"

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, "I don't hate anyone MORE than you!"

"Ooh, a good fight!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw that the twins were here.

"Training was getting boring," Ruffnut exclaimed, "I've been waiting for a good brawl."

"You can't be serious," Snotlout objected, "She's a girl, no way she could even dream of fighting me."

My blood boiled inside of me. I tried to contain it but I couldn't stop myself. I leaped forward, tackling him. I kicked him on the side, and was about to stomp his face in when I was dragged away.

"Let me at him!" I screamed. I turned around to see Fishlegs moving me away from Snotlout. I looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"Let. You. At. _Who?_ " Gobber said, emphasizing each word.

"No one," I mumbled turning my head down so no one would see me blush.

"That's what I thought, there will be no fighting between trainees." Gobber informed us.

"Now," he cotinued, "lets cook dinner."

•••

"Where did the twins mess up in the arena?" Gobber asked.

"They weren't paying attention," I informed him and the twins, "neither were Fishlegs and Snotlout."

"Right, and where did Astrid run into trouble?" Gobber asked the others.

I saw Hiccup walked in, "I miss timed my somersault." I tried to ignore him.

"No!" Snotlout quickly replied, "you were perfect!"

Did he honestly think flattery would make me forget what had happened?

"She's right," Gobber responded, "you have to be tough on yourself. It's the only way to get better."

Hiccup picked up his plate and tried to find a spot. He moved to the table beside us. _I should have let him sit with me._

"And where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber inquired.

"Uh, he showed up," Snotlout taunted, making the twins laugh.

I heard thunder in the distance. Gobber heard it too.

"No attacks tonight," he says, putting down a book, "study up, get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Read? While we're still alive?" Tuffnut asks in disbelief.

"Why read when you can just kill the stuff the words talk about?" Snolout adds.

 _Because if you know about the stuff you're going to kill, you are less likely to die,_ I silently answer, _and since the dragons aren't coming tonight, as Gobber said, it is a perfect time to._

"So, I guess we're sharing?" Hiccup inquired.

What? When did the others leave? "Read it," I answered walking away.

 _I'm such a hypocrite. I've never once read it._ I was mad at myself.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow th-" The doors closed, cuttinging off Hiccup's words.

 _Oh my gods._ I realized. _Hiccup likes me._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I've been getting lots of encouragement, so I'd like to say thank you to all of you guys! I'll try and make the chapters long, and posting as much as possible! Remember: any suggestions of where I should take the story, I'm all ears! Thank you all so, SO much!**

The weather outside was cold and rainy as I walked home from dinner. So many things had happened, it was hard to wrap my head around it all. I had always known that Snotlout had liked me, but I never thought he would be such a jerk about it. And so ignorant! Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull that I didn't like him!

I sighed. And then there was Hiccup. He liked me. How could I never have seen this before? Him staring at us, at me, during the dragon attacks. How he couldn't speak properly in front of me.

I gasped. If Snotlout found out about this, he would kill Hiccup. But Snotlout couldn't do that, could he? He wouldn't hurt Hiccup, the heir of Stoick the Vast, right?

I ran home, and once I was inside, and no one could hear me, I cried.

I can't remember the last time I cried, and it certainly wasn't about boys. I took a deep breath, and I knew I had to be strong now. I will prove myself. I'll be the one who kills the Monstrous Nightmare at the end of training. I will be strong, courageous, I will prove myself to be a true Hofferson.

I can do it.

•••

I stepped into the arena, awed by what Gobber had done last night. The entire arena was filled with wooden walls, forming a maze. I figured we were fighting a Nadder, as they tend to be smarter than other dragons.

"H-hey Astrid," Hiccup stuttered, "so I r-read the boo-"

"I told you Hiccup, I already read it," I said trying to keep emotion out of my voice as I walked past.

"Okay, so-"

"Hey babe," Snotlout walked over to me with a stupid grin on my face, "Sorry about last night, everyone just kept interrupting us, eh?"

I gritted my teeth together, trying not to yell.

"So, now that you've had more time to think, how about that offer. The basement is pretty nice!"

"Thank you for the offer, Snotlout, but I'm afraid I'll be busy in the following days."

"So next week then," he said. I could see he was getting nervous. I guess he wasn't used to rejection.

"Next week?" I asked, feigning stupidity, "I said I was busy these next few months, did I not?" I paused for a moment, stifling laughter at his confused face, "Oh!" I exclaimed, giggling, "I said days, didn't I? Oh my, no, I'm quite busy for what seems to be the rest of the year. Training, dragon attacks and whatnot. I'll take you up on your offer sometime, but definitely not now."

Snotlout paused for a moment, taking in what I had all said. "So just whenever?"

"Sure," I fake giggled. Thor, did I ever sound stupid. I turned away and relaxed my face. That much smiling hurt.

"All right everyone, let's get to it!" Gobber called. We formed an uneven line in front of him. Snotlout was to the right of me, and Hiccup stood quietly, far off to the left.

"I'll get this dragon for you, babe," Snotlout whispered.

I tried not to puke as I inched closer to Hiccup.

"Today," Gobber continued, "we will be fighting the Deadly Nadder."

 _I was right!_

I looked around, but saw that Gobber had disappeared into the maze. "Find yourself a shield!" I heard him call.

I darted around the corner and found a stack of shields. I took one and ran. I looked up. The Nadder was on top of the maze! I gasped, and started banging my axe against the shield. The Nadder looked confused, but it wasn't to disoriented yet.

"That's right, Astrid!" Gobber called. Somehow, he had quickly gotten out of the arena, and up to the viewing area.

"So I noticed that the book never said anything about Night Furies," Hiccup called to Gobber.

 _Honestly, Hiccup? You need to take this seriously._

I ran around the maze, and I started to recognize where I was going. Gobber called out suggestions to us as we went, and I could tell that things were going much better then the last session. I began a pattern of where to run. Out of firing range of the Nadder, but not to far that I lost eyesight. If the Nadder went left, I went left, being sure to maintain a certain distance between us.

Snotlout followed me around the entire time, talking about his basement. With all his noise, I had to make sure we couldn't be seen. That was harder then it sounds. Snotlout seemed to lure the Nadder nearer and nearer to us, until it was directly in front of us.

"Look out, babe, I got this," Snotlout promised.

He threw his mallet, and it missed the Nadder by a mile.

I took off running, Snotlout dragging behind. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid," he protested, "I can block out the sun, but I didn't have time-"

I smacked him on the side to get him to shut up. He saw that I was crouched down and copied me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Hiccup. I paused for a second.

"Hiccup," I whispered, gesturing him to get over here, and crouch down, and follow me.

I did a somersault over to the next wall, and Snotlout followed. I looked over at Hiccup. He hesitated, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He jumped forward, ducking into a flip, tried to propell himself of the ground with his shield and

flopped over onto his back. He got up and started screaming. The Nadder had seen him. I started running, breaking away from Snotlout, who was running in a state of full panic. The dragon, disoriented by all the sound, ran after Hiccup, knocking down walls. One wall would hit another, and they all were going down. I started hopping on top of the falling walls, trying not to get stuck in between. I heard a crash, and before I knew it, I was falling.

I looked down, and saw Hiccup lying in the ground in shear terror. I fell on top of him, my axe plunging into his axe.

"Ooh, love on the battle field." I heard Tuffnut call.

"She could do better," Ruffnut muttered, but I shook it off.

I looked around and saw the Nadder coming towards us. This was my moment. I pulled on my axe, but it didn't move. It was still stuck in the shield, and Hiccup still had his arm attached. I worried that I had cut his arm, but I had to ignore the thought. I pulled on my axe, trying to get it free. I put my foot down to get better leverage. The axe came free and I threw it at the Nadder, which flew off.

I looked down at Hiccup. "Are you kidding me?" I roared, "Our parents war is about to become ours. Pick which side you're on." Hiccup looked down, rubbing his face. Oh, for Thor's sake, I stepped on his head. I glanced over at his arm. I saw no signs of blood. Relief washed over me, but I continued to look mad, and walked out.

 _Hiccup has to pay more attention. He is risking everyone's lives. Why can't he be better at this?_

 **AN: Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you guys like this. Thank you to all of you for reading this, and commenting. I don't think I would continue writing if it weren't for you guys. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! (I don't what's the matter, but can't do bold and other stuff like italics. But that's okay, this will still be a good post!) I know I didn't post yesterday, and I usually post everyday, but I have to warn you guys: I will be unable to post for about a week. Going to the great outdoors, home of no wifi. Yay. I'll still write stuff, but I can't post. Hopefully when I get back, I can post 3 or 4 chapters in a day. As always, thank you for reading, I couldn't do this without you guys.

I walked slowly to the arena the next day. Yesterday had been a huge disaster, but I guess that was my fault for getting my hopes up. Hiccup didn't have near-death experience in the first five minutes, and I had thought that maybe, just maybe, he would get better at this whole killing dragons thing.  
Thor, was I wrong.  
I approached the arena, stopping before the door. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"What are you doing, babe?"  
I groaned. So much for a quiet moment.  
I turned around to face Snotlout. "Just hoping that Hiccup won't get us killed this time," I informed him.  
Snotlout laughed, "Hiccup? Oh man, he couldn't not not mess up if he tried." Snotlout paused, "Or is it he couldn't not mess up? Could not mess up? Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that if Hiccup messes up, I'll save you babe."  
I turned around, rolling my eyes. "Well, no need to stand around. Let's go in," I suggested.  
Snotlout and I walked in, Snotlout walking a little too close. I stepped away.  
"And so the chief said, 'If I wanted to get yak fur in my helmet, I would've done so myself!'"  
I turned around and saw Tuffnut telling Ruff a joke.  
"Get it?" He continued, "Because the yak hair in his helmet-"  
"We get it," Snotlout called, crossly.  
"Woah, when did you guys get here?" Tuff exclaimed. I sighed.  
"Hey guys!" Fishlegs shouted.  
"And now you're hear too?" Tuffnut cried, "This is just to freaky."  
"Alright, lets get started!" Gobber called as he walked in, Hiccup trailing behind. "Pair up!"  
Snotlout smiled at me, "Hey babe!"  
"Sorry," I said, "but I'm with Ruffnut." I grabbed her arm.  
"Huh?" She grunted. I smiled at her, nodding to Snotlout. "Oh yeah, best partner in the world." She claimed.  
We smiled at Snotlout as he shuffled away to find someone.  
"Here," Gobber gave us each a bucket filled with water, "you'll be needing this."  
Gobber handed the buckets out to the other pairs, Snotlout and Tuffnut, and Hiccup and Fishlegs.  
Gobber opened the gate to the dragon, causing a Hideous Zippleback to jump out. They were to headed, and one started to breath out a green gas.  
"The Hideous Zippleback," Gobber announced, "one head lets out a poisonous gas, the other head lights it. Remember, a wet head can't light fire, so you'll have to decide which one is which." By this time, the green gas had filled the entire arena, and it became hard to see anything, much less differentiate between the two heads. I squinted, but I couldn't see anything.  
I turned around, trying to find anything. Then I got drenched.  
I gritted my teeth when I heard Tuffnut laughing.  
"We thought you guys were dragons!" He laughed.  
"N-not there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure," Snotlout stuttered.  
I couldn't control my self. I punched Snotlout, beating him to the ground. But then I backed away. A little violence was understandable, but too much could get me in trouble.  
In the midst of this, Ruffnut and I had both dropped our buckets. It was down to Fishlegs and Hiccup. I squintes, looking around for them, and I heard a scream.  
"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled. I looked at the spot where he disappeared, trying to find him. He ran out of the fog, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
The gas had started to clear and I saw Fishlegs. I looked up and saw one of the heads. Fishlegs threw up the water, coating the Zipplebacks head. The dragon opened up its mouth, breathing out gas. Wrong head.  
I look over to Hiccup. Now both heads are turned towards him, one still breathing gas.  
'Come on Hiccup, this is easy!' My thoughts are going wild.  
Hiccup throws the water up with all his might, but it doesn't reach. I groan.  
But then he starts commanding the dragon to back up, and they do! Hiccup manages to push them back into their cage. He throws something at them, making them recoil even more. He closes the gates.  
We all stare at him with different emotions.  
Wonder.  
Fear.  
Amazement.  
Hate.  
I am unsure how I feel.  
Hiccup awkwardly stares back at us.  
"Is there- can I- I gotta go- yeah." Hiccup stammers, walking out of the arena. I stare after him.  
How the names of Thor and Oden did he do that?

AN: Hey guys! Sorry if this has grammar and spelling issues, I'm to busy to edit this. I have to pack soon. Thank you all for reading, I'll post in a week! Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Back from my trip! Lots of fun, but I definitely should've worn more sunscreen! Enjoy!**

I glanced out the window if my house. It was getting dark, and I wanted to go on a walk.

I walked through the village quietly. It was practically pitch black out, the only light keeping me from stumbling around in the darkness were the small torches attached to the side of the houses, and the bonfire by the lookout, where I'd be eating soon.

Sometimes, when I'm walking out at night, alone, I wish that there weren't the torches lighting my path. I wish for the complete darkness, where I'm completely alone with my thoughts, and no one can see me. I'm away from everyone, from all of the struggles we face.

With all of my might I wish for moments like these, but because of the dragons, that can't happen. This is why I fight the war that we all fight. For freedom from the dragons, to do what I choose without any fear.

But the others don't seem to aspire for peace, for freedom from the chains that the dragons put on us. They just want to kill dragons for the fun of it. They want to look cool.

Is there something wrong with them, that they can't understand the meanings of war and peace? Or is there something wrong with me, for wanting something greater than most can understand.

I wonder if anyone else feels the same way as me.

Stoick probably fights the war to stop the dragon attacks, to allow us to finally eat all that we have grown, not just what we were left with. Even then, he wouldn't want them completely gone. He likes a good fight.

Gobber might want the end to the dragons purely because it's what Stoick wants.

I realize that many of the vikings combat the dragons because Stoick wants them to, and they are to stubborn to think of another reason.

Does no one want pure freedom? To live without fear, to go where we want without the chance of being killed by the fire of the beasts?

It hit me.

Hiccup probably feels that way.

The realization that Hiccup felt the same way shocked me. I didn't understand how we could be alike. As vikings, we're taught that what makes two people the same is their strength, but I now knew that there had to be something else. That people can be the same in their heads, in the way that they think.

And somehow, I figure that type of being the same may be much more important than strength.

I think back to last night. We were gathered by one of the lookout towers for supper. I think that Gobber likes gathering us for a meal so he can actually talk to us without dragons chasing us.

We had all sat down by the fire, roasting our chickens and fish. Gobber told us stories of the terrible dragon encounters he had. Everyone looked interested, but I was too deep in thought to hear his words. I was trying to figure out how Hiccup had been able to push back the dragon, but Gobber shouted, telling the story as if it was happening at that moment.

I looked up. Gobber is telling the story of how he lost his arm and leg.

"Gods, I am so angry right now!" Snotlout had yelled, "I swear, I will avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot by cutting off the legs of every dragon I see," he paused for a breath, "with my face."

"Its not the legs that you want to go for, its the wings and the tail, the they can't fly" Gobber had corrected him, "a downed dragon is a dead dragon."

I saw Hiccups eyes go wide. He set down his fish and left. I cautiously followed him. The others were too engrosed in their conversation to notice my absence. I stepped down the stairs to follow him, but he was gone.

Then, I saw today in the arena, and he was able to push back the Hideous Zippleback. What had he done last night?

I walk back to my house, my mind filled with ideas that may lead to how Hiccup could combat the Zippleback. Many of them just began with blind courage, suicidal bravery, and other vikingly features that Hiccup had never shown before.

Then I thought of the similarity between us. Not strength, but the need for freedom. Could this be it?

 **AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. I got a little messed up on timeline stuff, and it's short, but I think it's right.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with thoughts still swirling through my head.

Would Hiccup outsmart us again? Beat the dragons without fighting?

The last thought startled me. Could someone beat the dragon without fighting? Freedom without war? I scolded myself. This was not the viking way of thinking. We fought when the dragons took what is rightfully ours. We don't give up, don't run away, and we don't get scared.

Fearless.

Unquestioning.

That's what we are. We are the opposite of Hiccup, because he is weak. Anyone like him is weak, so that is why we are not the same. Why would I ever think that.

I need to get rid of these feelings I have. Vikings trust their gut, not their hearts. You fight the dragons, and when the blood is on your hands, you are proud. I am training to be a viking, not I mistake like Hiccup.

•••

"Alright," Gobber calls, "let's get started." He pulls down the lever with his hook for a hand, and a Gronkle springs forward.

"Again?" Snotlout cries, "When are we going to get to the Monstrous Nightmare?"

"In due time," Gobber replies, "but you need to prove it won't kill you first!"

"I could totally bring it down, Astrid," he says to me, a sly grin plastered on his face.

I glance over his shoulder and see Hiccup watching us. I groaned. He still likes me. Why can't he quit it?

"Excuse me," Snotlout said, raising one of his eyebrows, "I was talking to you."

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

The gronkle was coming towards Hiccup, who wasn't paying attention. I open my mouth to say something as he turns to face the dragon. I try to utter out something, but I can't form any words. Hiccups eyes go wide with terror, and he backs up. He's going to get killed.

He holds out his fist, and the Gronkle stops flying, landing on it's stomach. Hiccup rubs whatever he is holding on his hand on the Gronkle's snout, which rolls over.

How-?

Gobber hesitates for a moment, not sure what to do, before calling out, "Well done, Hiccup." He moves towards the Gronkle, now asleep. "Um, you kids can go, I'll move this to it's stall."

Everyone runs to flock Hiccup, with a hurricane of comments and questions.

"That was so cool!"

"How did you do it?"

"Can you teach me?"

Hiccup looks uncomfortable, "Um, I have to go," he mutters, running into me. I stare at him, wondering how he found out how to do, well, whatever he did.

Hiccup blushes, side-stepping away.

There is something up with him.

I walked out the arena, a couple steps behind the rest, still jabbering on about what they had just seen. I followed them in silence.

Not even a week ago they were mocking him, but now they were in awe. How did he get so good?

 **AN: Sorry this was so short, but hopefully my posting a lot makes up for it? I'm getting excited! Getting close to when Astrid meets Toothless! When that happens, should I do a few chapters, or one really long one?**


	9. Chapter 9

The days flood by, training session after training session. We encounter different dragons, Nadders, Gronkles, Terrible Terrors, Gronkles. Every single time, Hiccup pulls out some sort of trick that scares the dragons or put them to sleep. Everyone thinks its all so amazing, but I seem to be the only one to think practically. Now matter how hard you try, you can't kill a dragon with an eel. The dragons just go to sleep, and Hiccup doesn't wound or kill them. If they're not dead they'll keep stealing what is ours.

How does he figure out this stuff anyway?

Training has been terrible. No one focuses on killing dragons, it's just become all about Hiccup, and how he can hypnotise them, or whatever. Whenever I want to actually train, and try and kill one, then it turns out that Hiccup already got to it. He's going to get chose to kill the Monstrous Nightmare without spilling any blood.

Ugh, I've turned into the twins, I'm so desperate for a fight these days.

I've tried asking him about this stuff he does, but he just disappears. Thor, he angers me.

I stepped into the arena this morning determined to shed some dragon blood, no matter what it takes. I'm sure that when I walk in, Snotlout tries to flirt with me, and Hiccup mumbles something to get my attention, but I block everyone out. I look around and see that there are barriers up, only high enough to protect you if you crouch. I wonder what dragon we'll face today.

Gobber has made us fight the same dragons repeatedly to train us better, not that anyone except Hiccup has been able to touch them.

I hear the familiar step-tap of Gobber walking with his peg leg, and draw all of my attention to him. He doesn't say anything as he opens the gates, and a Nadder springs forward. I leap from barrier to barrier, ducking as I go. I look up to locate the dragon and see Hiccup standing beside me.

"Stay out of my way." I demand through gritted teeth, "I'm winning this thing."

"Good," Hiccup stammers, "please, by all means."

Why does he have to sound so, so... like he doesn't think I can do it?

I bound between barriers, shaking it off. I hear some of the vikings watching cheer me on.

"This time," I mutter to myself, crouched behind the splintered wood, obviously used before, "this time for sure." I spring up from my spot, yelling at the top of my lungs, axe raised. I run towards the dragon which is...

Lying down, Hiccup standing beside it.

I roar with anger, "NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" Random words are flying out of my mouth, out of control, I am beside myself with anger.

"Wait, wait!" Stoick calls, "the chief elder has made her decision!" I look over and see Gothi appear to his right.

Gobber steps between Hiccup and me. He raises his hand above my head. Gothi shakes her head, and I grit my teeth. Gobber raises his hook above Hiccup, and she smiles, nodding and holding up her finger. I glare at Hiccup, and he grimaces. Not at me though, it's like he's angry that he was chosen.

"Heh, oh yeah." He says as Gobber holds up his hand. Hiccup sounds like he's trying to sound happy. He's not doing well. "I can't wait. I'm so," he pauses, looking over at his exuberant father, "happy." His voice is quiet and flat.

He shakes his hand from Gobber's grip, and walks out of the arena. I look up to see Stoick as his smile falters, and I run after Hiccup. He's hiding something, and if he just faked his way through training, I'm finding out why.

 **AN: I can't believe how quickly this is coming together! When I begun writing this, I thought I would have to write until September, and, like, 2 people would see this, but now that I have over 1000 views, I'm freaking out (I know that's probably not actually a lot, but, all over the world too! France, Germany, wow!) Thank you all, for the comments, and especially for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay guys, here we go! Long chapter, Astrid meets Toothless, action, romance, what's not to love?**

I was perched up on the boulder, sharpening my axe for about half an hour when he had finally came.

For weeks now, he ran out of training as soon as possible, and was always late for supper with the class. I've seen him go out to the forest near Raven Point before, and he would come back with dragon tricks. After it was announced that Hiccup would slay the Monstrous Nightmare, I knew that he would have to come to get more stunts.

"Leaving! We're leaving! Lets pack things up. We're going on for a little vacation, forever." I hear him call. _Oh, Thor, he's not talking to me, is he?_ I wonder, _No, he doesn't see me._ I pause. _Right, he doesn't see me._ I scrape a rock against the blade of my axe, getting his attention.

Hiccup looks up, a little frightened, I guess, to see me. "Aagh!" He cries, "What the- what are you doing here?" His words jumble, and he looks at me, his face full of emotion. Embarrassment, confusion, bewilderment, maybe a little anger.

I ignore his questions, narrowing my eyes, and cut to the chase, "I want to know what's going on here," I state, keeping emotion out of my voice, "no one gets as good as you, _especially you._ Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

Hiccup's eyes are wide, flitting between my face and our surroundings. He's probably looking for help, a distraction, anything to get him out of this situation. His face goes red, "Training?" he utters.

I look down at him. He's definitely acting suspicious. I see he's wearing a belt of sorts, that crosses up his chest, and over his shoulders, with things hanging off of it, like a piece of leather attached to a hook. _What is that?_ "It better not involve this," I say, gesturing to his contraption.

"I know, this looks really bad, but you see, "he stumbles on his words as he tries to come up with an excuse, "You're right, you're right!" he cries, "I'm through with the lies, I've been making... outfits. So, you got me, it's time everyone knew."

He grabs my hand, and puts it on his chest. _What in the name of Thor and Oden-_ He continues before I can gag, "Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go."

How stupid does he think I am? I grab his hand, still holding onto mine, and pull it back, cracking his joints, and pushing him to the ground.

"Why would you do that?" He cries, in obvious agony.

I falter for a second, but I push away my sympathy for him. "That's for the lies," I butt the handle of my axe into his stomach, "and _that's_ for everything else."

I'm about to start ranting at him, but I stop dead in my tracks.

I just heard a dragon's growl.

"Oh man," I hear Hiccup mutter, as he gets back up.

"Get down!" I bark at him, shoving him behind me as I reach for my axe. I hold Hiccup back, and my axe in front of me, my knees bent, ready for attack.

"No! No, it's okay," Hiccup shouts as he shoves in front of me, "it's okay," he says to the black dragon- _could it be? A night fury?-_ appearing from behind some bushes, he turns to me, "you just scared him."

"I scared him?" I exclaim, "Who is _him_?"

Hiccup takes a deep breath, "Astrid, Toothless," he says, gesturing the dragon- Toothless- to me, "Toothless," the Night Fury growls, "Astrid."

This to much. I run away, as fast as I can. _I have to tell Gobber. I have to tell Stoick. I need to-_

"AH!" I scream, as the ground moves away from me. I grab at whatever is holding me, "Great Oden's ghost! This is it!" I look up to see Hiccup riding the Night Fury that is letting go of my arm, leaving me to dangle from a tree. They perch themselves on the tree, as I readjust my grip.

I am going to die.

"Hiccup!" I yell, "Get me down from here!"

"Give me a chance to explain," he pleads.

My voice is raw, "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" Hiccup has been the bane of my existence. Almost killing me, and everyone else in dragon attacks. Almost killing me and he others in training. Doing better than me in training, tarnishing my family name. Almost killing me with that _stupid dragon._

"I won't speak. Let me show you." I glare at him, "Please, Astrid," he begs.

I look down. It would take a long time to climb down, and I might slip, fall, and die. I might die on the back of that dragon too. I look at Hiccup, his face creased with worry. He wouldn't kill me, right?

I climb up, grabbing the dragons legs for leverage. The dragon is covered with wires, and leather, and other things connecting to his tail. Well, half of his tail, the other half is fake. I realize why Hiccup left that one night.

Gobber said that a dragon can't fly without wings or a tail. Hiccup must've seen the dragon before, made this tail and the other contraptions and learn to fly it. _This is crazy._ Hiccup found out all the tricks about dragons by working with one.

Anger boils inside me. He's supposed to kill dragons, not ride them.

Hiccup holds out his hand. I swat it away. Somehow, I perch myself on the Night Fury's back behind Hiccup. "Now get me down from here," I demand him.

"Toothless, down," he tells the dragon, " _Gently._ "

Toothless' wings spread, and fear pumps through me. _Oh my gods, I'm gonna die._

Hiccup senses my fear, and turns around in the saddle he seems to have made, "See, nothing to worry about."

The dragon plunges off of the tree. I'm not connected to anything, so I begin to fall off. Adrenaline coursing through me, I grab at Hiccup, sinking my nails in to his chest, pulling myself close, my eyes tightly shut.

Hiccup shouts out apologies to me, and ramblings of how Toothless doesn't usually act this way. I barely hear it through all of my internal screaming as we go through loops, spins, and other vomit-inducing maneuvers.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yell, "just get me off of this thing."

As if Toothless was waiting for this, he stops immediately, soaring around Berk.

It's all so beautiful. I look around in amazement. All my life, I thought of Berk as bland, boring, and ugly. Everyone thought of it this way. But up here, it's beautiful.

Everything is different from up here. I feel like I don't have to be a viking. I don't have to fight dragons, which I used to think were beasts. But they're not, they're beautiful.

We soar up until my fingers brush the clouds. I didn't know this was possible, to feels the heavens. Everything seems possible up here.

I wrap my arms around Hiccup. Not like before, when it was to save my life. And feeling him against me doesn't disgust me. I don't think it really ever has. Earlier, when he held my hand to his chest, did it feel wrong because of how I was raised?

I rest my head on his shoulder. _When did I start to feel this way?_

 _When I saw Berk from above? No._

 _When I felt bad about hurting him? No._

 _When I realised he liked me? No._

 _When the others laughed, but I didn't? No._

I realize that I had liked Hiccup from the beginning. When it showed, I passed it off as anything. Being more mature than the others who laughed. Stupid thoughts. Too tired.

 _I don't have to pass it off, do I?_

Toothless flies above the clouds, above the setting sun. We are in darkness for a moment, and suddenly, magical lights appear. Green and blue paint the sky.

 _I think I may be falling in love._

We fly by Berk, so peaceful and innocent in the night. I turn my gaze to Hiccup. His face no longer looks scared, or worried or sad.

 _I think I might already have._

 _"_ Alright, I'll admit it," I say to Hiccup, my voice hushed as I don't want to startle him, "This is pretty cool. He's," I gently pat Toothless, "amazing. So what now?"

Hiccups expression shifts, "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow!" I say in disbelief, "You're going to have to kill a-" Toothless slightly shakes, almost anticipating what I'm about to say. I hush my voice to a whisper, "You'll have to kill a dragon."

Hiccup frowns. "I know," his sad voice replies, "don't remind me."

Toothless jerks to the right.

"Toothless, what's the matter bud?"

I look up and gasp. Hundreds of dragons are flying around us, all going in the same direction.

"Get down," Hiccup tells me. I crouch down, hugging him closer.

"What's going on?" I can't see myself, but I'm sure my face is pale, and my eyes are wide.

"I don't know," Hiccup says, "you have to get us out of here bud." He tells Toothless.

Toothless doesn't respond, and I grip Hiccup tighter than before. I look at the dragons around us. They're all holding something in their claws or mouth. Its all the food they've stolen.

"It looks like they're hauling their kill."

My voice wavers, "What does that make us?"

Toothless flies us into a mountain. Inside, all of the dragons drop the food in the center.

"They're not eating any of it." I say. Why?

"What my dad wouldn't give to see this" Hiccup mumbles.

I see a tired Gronkle fly to the center. It spits up a half-eaten fish. I hold in vomit, and see something emerge. A huge dragon comes up, and eats the Gronkle whole. It didn't bring enough food.

The dragon looks at us.

"We gotta get out of here, bud!" Hiccup cries to Toothless. He jumps up, and the huge dragon lunges after us, biting. It's teeth come together just inches away from Toothless' artificial tail, eating several dragons in the way.

We fly out if the mountain, leaving the dragon behind. I catch my breath, and take back what just happened. The dragon saw Toothless didn't give food. We were the food that it wanted.

I can't believe I had thought I might die on top of this dragon. Hiccup and Toothless would never let that happen.

We fly back to Berk in silence, but by the time we land, I can't hold it in anymore.

"It's like a bee hive!" I exclaim, "they're the workers, and she's the queen!" I grab his hand, "Come on, we have to go tell your dad."

Hiccup stops, his hand pulling out of mine. "No! No, not yet! They'll kill Toothless! Astrid, we have to think this through."

"Hiccup, we just found the dragon nest!" I yell, "this is what vikings have been looking for since they first sailed! And you want to give this up because of your pet dragon?"

"Yes." Hiccups voice is strong, but he turns away after.

"Oh," I mumble. I remember what it felt like to be in the air, to feel freedom and possibility. In the heat of the moment I forgot it, but I don't want to get rid of it either. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out by then." His voice is quiet.

"Okay."

A silence settles over us, neither one knowing what to do.

I punch Hiccup in the arm. "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup turns to face Toothless, holding out on of his hands.

He turns around, and I grab his face, kissing him. I back away, lowering my face to conceal my blush.

"That's for," I hesitate, "everything else."

And with that, I turn, and walk home, going over in my head, everything that had happened that day.

Waking up determined to win the chance to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup winning instead.

Meeting Toothless.

Hanging from the tree.

Flying.

Realizing how I felt about Hiccup.

Seeing the dragons nest.

Hiccups love for Toothless.

Our kiss.

It all seems like so long ago, and I'm nervous about tomorrow, but there was something about today. Something great. Something mysterious. Something new.

I love it.

 **AN: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Its long, it covers a lot. I loved it. Thank you to all of my readers, you guys are the reason this happened. Thank you so much for your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! Back from yet another trip! Sorry I haven't been posting consistently!**

I stood beside the arena, where so much had happened today. I fought back tears and walked away. I often went on walks, usually at night, to clear my head, but I definitely needed one now.

I woke up this morning in a flurry of emotions. I was confused about what Hiccup would do. I was ecstatic remembering the kiss last night. I was in self-conflict about telling others even a tiny portion of the things that happened yesterday. I was sad that Hiccup might have to kill a dragon, or be killed by one.

I had met Hiccup by the arena before his final exam. I wished him luck, and he made me promise not to let anything happen to Toothless if things went wrong.

His question had caused chills to go down my spine. I was trying to forget all the ways things could go wrong, and he had reminded me of them.

I asked him to promise me that nothing would go wrong. He gave me an apologetic look, and Gobber swept him away.

The gates opened and he walked through, putting on his helmet. Even from behind, I could see that the confidence he wore was fake. I watched him from behind the gate as he picked up his weapon- a dagger- and a shield.

The doors swung open, and the Monstrous Nightmare sprang forward, flames coating it's entire body. It climbed around the chained roof, before lowering itself down to the ground to greet Hiccup.

It walked towards him, and Hiccup backed up, throwing away his weapons. People began to raise to their feet, but he didn't stop. Without breaking eye contact with the dragon, he lifted his hands to his helmet. "It's okay," Hiccup assured the Nightmare. He looked up to his father. "I'm not one of them." Hiccups hands quickly threw the helmet to the ground. Everyone watching gasped.

"Stop the fight," Stoick said through gritted teeth.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, extending his arm to the dragon, "they're not bad, just let me show you."

Hiccups fingers were only an inch from the Nightmare's snout. Hope, a feeling I never truly felt before, surged through my veins. Maybe he could do this!

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick bellowed, driving his hammer into the metal barriers.

My heart sank.

The dragons eyes snapped wide open, startled by the noise. The Monstrous Nightmare seemed to remember that humans and dragons don't mix, breaking out of his trance, and lunged for Hiccup, biting into air.

Before I could even fully comprehend the situation, I was raising the gates with my axe, and slid under to join Hiccup.

It was a blur from there. I ran around, trying to fight and distract the Nightmare. Anything to keep Hiccup alive.

The dragon shot fire, nearly getting me. I saw Stoick lift up the gate, and I ran to him. He pushed me back, out of the arena.

Frantically, I look for Hiccup, and saw he was pinned under the dragons claws. I was about to run for him, willing to die if it means keeping him alive, but a piercing shriek stopped me.

"Night fury!" Someone calls, and everyone ducks down.

Toothless blasts the barriers, and jumps into the arena. He wrestles the Monstrous Nightmare from Hiccup.

Hiccup runs to Toothless, who has successfully fought off the Nightmare. He grabs Toothless' head, and tries to push him away. "Go, GO!" He yells.

Stoick runs over to the two.

"Stoick, no!" I call, but he doesn't hear me.

Toothless, thinking he is a threat, jumps on top of Stoick. He opens his mouth to fire.

Everything seems to go in slow motion.

"No!" A single voice screams. Toothless turns to Hiccup, with a curious expression on his face.

I'm about to cry out, but the other vikings bound Toothless in chains before I could form words.

They drag him out if the arena, and Stoick glares at his son.

"No, please!" Hiccup pleads, "just don't hurt him."

"Put it with the others," Stoick demands, shoving Hiccup away. Stoick walks out of the arena, and Hiccup chases after him.

•••

I walk up to a lookout point where Hiccup is standing. My head us throbbing from the thinking of these past moments. I can't even imagine how Hiccup is feeling.

Towards the docks, ships are setting sail. Toothless is on the front boat with Stoick.

Hiccup must've tried to explain, and at some point, revealed the dragon island.

When I saw Stoick getting ready to go, he didn't look happy. Anger was present in every move he made, but he seemed sad as well.

"It's a mess, you must feel terrible." My voice is hoarse as I approach Hiccup. "You lost your best friend, your tribe, your father."

"Thank you for summing that up," He stares down at the leaving boats, "I should have just killed the dragon when I found it in the woods."

"Yep, most of us would," I turn to him, "Why didn't you?"

"I dunno. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this suddenly so important to you now? I wouldn't!" Hiccups bursts.

"You said wouldn't that time," I pointed out, hoping he wasn't mad at me.

"I wouldn't, okay?" Hiccups voice begins to rise, "100 years, and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

I stare at him. "First to ride one though."

He looks me in the eye, his face expressionless.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Probably something stupid," he mutters.

"Okay," I laugh, "but you've already done that."

His eyes go wide, and a grin fills his face. "Then something crazy!"

 **AN: I think I might have 3 more chapters worth of material left. I'll try and post a little more consistently, but probably not everyday. Once I get settled back into school, would you guys want me to continue writing? I was thinking either I could continue this story (but not including** ** _Dreamworks Dragons Riders of Berk_** **and the other shows) or I could do Astrid's POV of the second movie, or maybe Snotlout's POV of the first. Comment what you would prefer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Following Hiccups orders, the rest of us warriors-in-training meet in the arena. Everyone is talking over eachother about what Hiccups plans may be, but once Hiccup enters, the room goes silent.

Fishlegs is the first to break the silence. "If your plan is to get killed, I'd definetly go with the Gronkle"

Tuffnut pushes him aside, "It was wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. Me."

Hiccup steps back, confused.

"I love this plan!" Snotlout bursts.

"You're crazy," Ruffnut adds, coyly, "I like that." She leans in closer to Hiccup, and I shove her away. Both to keep things going as efficiently as possible, and, well...

Maybe I was little jealous.

"So," I crossed my arms, but keeping a smile on my face, "What is your plan?"

Hiccup surveys us and grins, "Just watch"

He pulls the lever, opening the doors to the Monstrous Nightmare that had almost killed us this morning. Leading it towards us, I can tell some of the others are nervous. Snotlout goes to pick up a shattered piece if a spear. I smack it away, and Hiccup has the dragon in a trance.

His hand is flat on the snout of the Nightmare now, and he grabs Snotlout's hand to do the same. Snotlout nervously laughs at first, and when he sees Hiccup isn't joking, he seems appalled. Still, he reaches to touch the dragon, and begins to laugh. Not nervously, not mockingly, but actual, happy laughter. Hiccup smiles and walks away.

"Wait, what?" Snotlout cries, "you're just gonna leave me here with it?"

Hiccup grabs some ropes, "Well, you're gonna need something to hold on with!"

We all look at eachother, in both fear and anticipation. We're going to ride dragons?

Hiccup then slowly leads a dragon to each of us. The twins get the Hideous Zippleback, Fishlegs the gronkle, and I the Nadder. Once we're all aquained with and situated on our dragons, Hiccup hops on the Nadder behind me, and teaches us to fly.

Everyone is a little bit shaky at first, but it's suprisingly easy once you get started. The entire time, I wonder about when Hiccup first learned to ride Toothless. It must have been so weird for both of them, something that they had never heard of before. And yet, they did it. It was beautiful.

I look down to the Nadder beneath me. She looks happy to be in the air again. I guess the cages weren't very large. I wonder if I'll be able to ride her again. I hope so.

•••

About 2 hours later, Hiccup decides we're ready to go.

The plan is to fly to the dragon island, and help the other vikings defeat the 'Red Death' as Hiccup likes to call it.

The dragons take us to the dragon island. It looks so different from when I was first there. There was only the one queen dragon and the fleet of viking ships.

"LOOK AT US, WE'RE ON DRAGONS!" Tuffnut yells to the vikings, "WE'RE ON DRAGONS GUYS, LOOK!"

Everyone gasps, and Hiccup starts giving orders. "Fishlegs, break it down!"

Fishlegs supresses a grin, obviously glad to share his love of dragon facts, "Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"

"Great," Hiccup replies, "Snotlout, Fishlegs, stick in its blindspot. Make lots of noise, keep it confused. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, find out its shot limit. Make it mad!"

They fly off to their tasks, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing over who's more annoying.

"Astrid, can you help me find Toothless?" Hiccup asks, a softer tone than he used for the others.

I fight back a blush, "Of course!"

We look around the boats.

"There," Hiccup calls, pointing to Toothless, still in chains. I lower down the Nadder- I've decided to call her Stormfly- to the ground, and Hiccup hops off. "Go help the others, okay?"

I nod and fly off towards the others. I turn in my seat, and see Hiccup trying to tear off the chains. A fireball hits the boat he's on. Still trying to take off the chains, it starts sinking. He dives after Toothless.

I count the seconds he's down. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

I hold my breath to see if he would still be able to breath.

23... 24...

I see Stoick dive down into the water. He returns to the surface with an unconscious Hiccup in his arms.

My heart stops.


	13. Chapter 13

The moment seemed to be an eternity as I saw Hiccup. Limp in his fathers arms, and hastily thrown on the shore. Stoick dove down under the waves.

I stared through wide eyes and gasped. Toothless shot through the water, pulling up Stoick. With this act, Hiccup sputtered to life. I grinned, but went back to fighting the Red Death.

Exuberant over Hiccups survival, it seemed I couldn't control myself. I saw Snotlout on the Red Deaths head, hitting it's eyes with his hammer. In a different situation, I would wonder why he's not doing what he was told, but in this one...

Well, I shouted some words I probably shouldn't have. "You da viking!" What was I thinking?

He seemed to pick up the pace, if there was any upside to this. I turned in my seat, and saw Hiccup on Toothless.

"He's up!" I cried. Looking at Snotlout, I added to the twins, "Get him out of there."

Ruff and Tuff flew straight at the Red Death's head, the Zippleback's heads turning in other directions. Snotlout jumped in between the two, and landed on it's back. Somehow the twins did something right.

My amazement was stopped short. I turned to face the Red Death.

It's jaws were wide open, and it was sucking us in. Stormfly fights to keep us from being eaten.

"Night Fury!" I hear someone scream.

BANG!

I see the Red Deaths head whip sideways. He sudden force sends Stormfly sideways. Without me.

I begin to plummet down. I would scream, but I am completely paralyzed with fear.

My fall instantaneously stops, and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Did you get her?" I hear Hiccup ask.

I look up and see Toothless holding me by the arm. He looks down, giving me a weird dragon smile. I laugh, though my arm feels like its going to fall off.

Hiccup and Toothless fly closer to the ground, and I jump down. "Go!" I call, but they're already gone.

I watch them with the other vikings and shove my shoulder back into place.

Toothless blasts the Red Death, and it flies after them. Both of them fly into the clouds, and their fight is illuminated only by Toothless' shots. About a minute of this goes by and soon, Toothless and Hiccup shoot out of the clouds towards the ground. The Red Death follows them, and opens its mouth to fire, intending to end Hiccup and Toothless' lives.

Then they turn around, and Toothless blasts a shot into the dragons open mouth. They fly to the side, and the Green Death, mouth on fire, hits the ground and explodes. Hiccup and Toothless fly upwards, out of the fire clouds.

Into the exploding dragons tail.

I see one shadow turn to two as Hiccup falls off of Toothless into the inferno. The Night Fury flies after him, and the flames cover them both.

The fire subdues and ash falls like flakes of snow. I push my way to the front of the blurry crowd. I blink away my tears and see Stoick knelt over Hiccups body. He pulls off his helmet, and put his head down to his sons chest.

He begins to laugh. "He's alive!" Stoick looks at Toothless, "You brought him back alive!"

I laugh as Stoick had.

 _Hiccup's alive! He killed the Red Death!_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Can anyone else believe this? The LAST chapter? How...? I want to thank all of you guys for reading this. I've never written anything like this before, and I decided to publish my first attempt (stupid, I know). When I read over my work, it sounds immature, and barely as dramtic as it sounded in my head. I didn't think anyone would see this in the massive list of fanfics, let alone read this! Thank you for reading, following, favouriting, editing, commenting, whatever! I couldn't have done this without you guys, and all of your encouragement.**

I walk out of Hiccup's house, sighing. It's been three weeks that he's been unconscious. Three weeks of no dragon attacks. Three weeks of the most change Berk has gone through.

Dragons now come and go freely. They no longer steal our food. Many of us have adopted them as pets. The teens and I have all kept our dragons. We meet daily to fly around Berk, becoming better acquainted with our new friends. Berk is so much different, all because of Hiccup.

Everyone has been visiting him. Stoick stopped making appearances in front of the village, and rarely left Hiccup's side. He would say he was proud, when people asked him how he felt, but that he wished the fight didn't end like this. Often, Fishlegs or the Twins will skip riding their dragons for the day, to watch over him. Snotlout told us that his family joined Hiccup's for supper each night.

I constantly thought of visiting him, but I couldn't bare to do it. All I would imagine is his unconscious body, burnt and missing a leg. I knew he would want me to visit though.

I don't know quite what to imagine. To be the one watching him awake? I don't know. I walked in, and immediately was greeted by Toothless. I glanced around his house- I'd never been inside before, but it still seemed familiar- and saw that Stoick wasn't home. Toothless nudged me over to where Hiccup lay. He seemed dead, his only movements in his quiet and shallow breathing.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Hiccup," my voice caught, and I swallowed back a sob. I grabbed his limp hand, tears pouring down my face, "Please come back." I closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there for. A minute. Five. An hour. I opened my eyes, probably puffy and red. All my tears were gone. I wiped my face on my sleeve and got up. Gently, I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I slowly walked out of the house, looking back one last time before closing the door behind me.

I was almost into town when I heard the commotion. I turned around and saw a crowd beginning to form. "He's awake!" Some called.

I sprinted up the path. _He's awake!_ I pushed through the crowd and saw him. I went over and punched him on the shoulder, "That's for scaring me." I put on a frown.

"W-what? Is it always going to be like this?" He asked sounding exasperated.

I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, wishing there weren't so many people around. I pulled him in, quickly giving him a kiss, "That's for everything else."

"Well I guess I could get used to it," he said. The others laughed and I grinned at him.

Gobber plopped some stuff in his arms. "Welcome home." Hiccup examined it and grinned. It was new equipment for Toothless.

Speaking of- "Night fury! Get down!" Someone called as a joke as Toothless flew in. Toothless landed on him, before jumping to the ground.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked Toothless, holding out the new tail to him. I smiled at them, and ran off to get the others.

We met Hiccup on the air on dragonback.

We flew around Berk. Though it was now familiar from the ground, and from the sky, it seemed different somehow. I let my mind begin to wander.

Who knew, all those months ago, that things could change so much?  
How the weak could be great.  
How to win when the odds are against you.  
How greatness can be hidden in the least likely.

How to train your dragon.

 **AN: Thanks everyone! I'll let you know if I write more, but I am going to take a break until I get settled into school. Bye!**


End file.
